The Boys Sleep Over
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Maggie decides to have a slumber party and invites her two best friends. friendship oneshot


Hello Lovelies! I do not own Unnatural History or Google.

Maggie opened her front door and greeted Henry and Jasper as they walked in.

"Why are we here again," Jasper asked Maggie as she led them to the kitchen.

"Because, as part of a healthy adolescent development I need to partake in an intimate social event," Maggie replied opening a box of pizza.

"I speak a lot of languages but could you say that again in English please," Henry joked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I need this to develop normally just like every other teenage girl."

Henry gave Jasper a questioning look. "I don't know what she is talking about, but there is free pizza," said Jasper.

"I just need to have a slumber party with my best friends," Maggie shrugged.

"We need to get you some chick friends," Jasper replied spewing pizza out of his full mouth. Maggie frowned and glared at the boy.

"Don't listen to him Maggie," Henry put an arm around her shoulder, "I'm honored you've invited us to this special gathering on your path to womanhood."

Maggie smiled at Henry and stuck her tongue out at Jasper. "Besides, what does Jasper know about obtaining female companions," Henry smirked.

Jasper flushed, "Just eat your pizza."

"I'll get you guys some drinks," Maggie walked over to the cabinet to grab some glasses and pour some juice. She returned to the table, "You both ate all the pizza!"

Henry and Jasper looked guilty and placed a few pizza crusts back into the box.

"Pigs," Maggie grumbled as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"So what type of activities should we partake in Maggie," Henry asked as he plopped down on the floor in front of Maggie's bed.

"They always play truth or dare at sleepovers on television," Jasper stated. Maggie gave him a look, "Well, that is just what I heard, you know on the Google."

"Yeah, sure Jasper," Maggie teased, "We will play this game you just so happened to find on Google… by accident… and not some tween film."

Jasper made a face at Maggie and sat down beside Henry.

"Okay, Henry you go first," Maggie smiled as she sat down on floor in front of the two boys.

Henry smiled and turned to Jasper, "Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper cracked his knuckles and leaned against Maggie's bed, "I've got nothing to hide so truth."

Henry smirked, "Do you write love poems on your laptop and save them in a folder titled 'scientific data'?"

Jasper blushed and leaned forward, "Maybe, what were you doing looking through my files?"

"You didn't ask truth or dare," Henry mocked, "besides, I'm sure Maggie would be interested in who these 'maybe' love poems are about."

"That's it you're dead," Jasper growled and grabbed at his cousin. Henry leapt to the side and quickly got on his feet. Henry ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "How about I tell dad who peed in the house plant…twice!" Henry continued laughing behind the door unfazed by Jasper's threat.

"You guys we are suppose to be playing truth or dare," Maggie complained walking over to the bathroom door beside Jasper.

"Or maybe Maggie would be interested in a certain secret of yours involving strands of her hair," Jasper yelled at the door. Maggie raised an eyebrow. Henry was silent. "That's right, Mr. Griffin snagged a couple strands of your hair last week when you were wrapped up in the lecture…to floss with."

Maggie gasped, "Ahh that's just gross Henry."

Henry swiftly opened the bathroom door, "Some species of monkey use human hair to floss with and I had a piece of fruit stuck in my teeth!" Jasper burst out into laughter. "You promised you wouldn't tell her!" Henry proceeded to chase Jasper around the room. He tackled him to the ground and they began to wrestle.

Maggie sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm still here guys." The boys continued to ignore her. "Fine! Since we have all this aggression, we should channel it into a classic slumber party activity such as a pillow fight."

Jasper wiggled out of Henry's grip and snatched a pillow off Maggie's bed, "Sounds like a fantastic idea." He whacked Henry in the head and ran behind Maggie.

Henry grabbed a pillow and attempted to hit Jasper. Jasper through down his pillow and grabbed Maggie by the shoulders to use her as a shield. Henry continued to whip the pillow around Maggie's body causing her to growl in frustration. Jasper rotated his shield so that Maggie was facing Henry, Jasper was safely behind Maggie and the bed was behind him.

"You know, eventually I'm going to destroy you with this silky soft pillow," Henry grinned.

Jasper feigned a sigh and put his hands up in surrender, "You are right, it's inevitable." He stood out in front of Maggie and smirked, "Give it all you got Jungle Boy."

Henry sliced through the air with the pillow as Jasper ducked and Maggie's eyes widened. The impact of the pillow was so great that Maggie flipped over the bed.

Japer fell to the floor with laughter and Henry rushed over to the other side of the bed to help Maggie.

"I'm so sorry Maggie," Henry sincerely apologized. He offered her a hand as she blew her tangled hair out of her face. "I should have known better than to challenge Henry Griffin to a pillow fight," she grumbled.

Jasper stood up and asked, "so what's next?'

Maggie thought, "Oh, we should trade pajamas!"

"Huh," Henry and Jasper replied.

"Yeah, best friends always share clothes according to some research I did prior to the event," Maggie explained.

"You mean those girly magazines on your desk," Jasper laughed.

"Just shut up and take your clothes off," Maggie ordered.

"Whatever you say," Henry shrugged and began to take off his shirt.

"No not in here! You two go in the bathroom and ill hand you some of my stuff and just hand me yours out the door," said Maggie.

After a couple of minutes, the three friends were standing awkwardly in a triangle.

"This is super weird," Jasper said with a disgusted face.

"I think it is pretty cozy," Maggie smiled. She was wearing Jasper's bottoms and Henry's top. "I'm going to borrow pajamas all the time."

"That's because you are not wearing blue short shorts and a tank top," Jasper grumbled. "I just don't have the legs for it," he complained and crossed his arms.

"I think these shorts are pretty comfortable. They make me feel breezy and free," Henry smiled and stretched.

"That's the spirit Henry," Maggie patted him on the back, "Why can't Jasper be more like you?"

"Oh, so you'd prefer I not wear any underwear with your shorts too," Jasper smirked.

Maggie's smile fell, "Henry are your primary sex characteristics touching my clean shorts?"

Henry nodded and shrugged, "Isn't that how you are supposed to wear them."

Maggie screamed, "That is so gross, change now!"

Jasper laughed. "No, I like it," Henry complained.

Jasper stopped laughing, "I am not wearing this crap any longer Maggie give me my bottoms back."

"But they are so strangely cozy," Maggie frowned.

"Don't worry Maggie, Jasper can wear my bottoms cause I'm not taking off these wonderful shorts," Henry replied as he shook his hips around.

"Whatever," Jasper walked into the bathroom to put on Henry's bottoms.

"Why don't you get some popcorn for the movie," Henry suggested as he did some stretches.

Maggie rolled her eyes and left the room. When she returned the two boys were lying in her bed watching the movie. "You started it without me," Maggie whined.

"Get over it, I'm sure you've seen this boring chick flick a thousand times already," Jasper replied.

Maggie murmured under her breath and crawled into the bed, settling between the two. Half an hour later Maggie's eye was twitching. Henry sat on her right asking question after question about every single detail of the movie. "Why is that girl crying? I thought they hated each other? Why did you laugh at that part?" Jasper sat on her left blubbering like a baby and crunching noisily on the popcorn. "They were made for each other Maggie, how could he just break her heart like that," Jasper cried out.

"That's it, I need some juice," Maggie announced, crawling off the bed.

"I need to have a slumber party with my two best friends, I said," Maggie scoffed as she stomped down the stairs. "I need this to develop normally just like every other teenage girl, I said. Those two are the most abnormal beings on the planet."

By the time she returned to her room the boys were passed out on her bed. "Well, at least I can sleep this horrible experience away." She attempted to lie in the bed but the two boys made it impossible. Limbs were sprawled all over the place and the blanket was trapped beneath their heavy bodies. "Fine, I'll just sleep on the floor." Maggie grabbed a pillow and laid on the ground. She immediately began shivering as she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.

The sun poured in through the window the next morning causing Maggie to stir. She opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer on the floor and was very warm. She looked up and saw Jasper sleepily smiling at her. "Hey," he yawned, removing his arms from around her waist.

"Ew, morning breath," Maggie coughed. "How did I end up in the bed?"

"Henry heard your teeth chattering and picked you up to place you in the bed," Jasper answered scratching his head. "I put my arms around you to make sure you stayed warm."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled. "You two aren't that bad after all."

Jasper yawned again, "Yeah whatever, it's Saturday so it is mandatory that we sleep in." He then patted her on the head and turned his back to her.

Maggie turned to face Henry who then farted. "Gross," Maggie whined as she stuffed her face into her pillow.


End file.
